1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation systems and navigation methods.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various technologies are being proposed, in which navigation devices receive guidance route data of a guidance route that was calculated in an information distributing center and provide route guidance.
For example, there are navigation systems, in which a navigation server calculates a guidance route, corrects current position information of a user of a navigation device by map-matching, creates corrected position information, and transmits the corrected position information to the navigation device; and the navigation device determines whether the current position has deviated from the guidance route, and when it has been determined that the current position has deviated from the guidance route, transmits the current position information to the navigation server (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2011-47886).